fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Side Channel
The Dark Side Channel is a channel made by DeadManThunder and in association with 300 cats productions. The DarkSide Channel started broadcasting on September 5th 2010. Now that 300 cats Productions have now murged with darkside industries forming the Mega Dark Seid Studios and starting Friday May 16th 2014 at 11:59 pm the Dark Side Channel will start airing uncensored and uncut programs all day and start airing TV-MA programs at any time of day. Also Launching The New Anime Action Pack starting on Saturday May 17th 2014 at 5:00pm and Here at darkside all anime will be uncut as well even including the F-word. Satrting on January 1 2015 a new segment called Dark Side presents will start showing lost works from the Dark Side studios Original Programming WTFHS. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA-LSV. (September 5 2010-September 2017) No Where Special. TV-PG-DLSV/ TV-14-LSV/ TV-MA. (March 16 2014- ) The Weird Family. TV-PG-DLV/ TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA-L (December 13 2012- Feburary 1 2014) Years Of Hell. TV-14-DLV. (October 20 2013- ) StarShip9. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA-V. (September 5 2010- September 6 2015 ) J School. TV-14-DLSV. (July 4 2011 - July 2016 ) The Maurice Show. TV-14-DLV/ TV-MA-L (September 10 2013- June23 2015) Air Zone. TV-14-DLSV. (September 12 2012- October 22 2016) TeamCommando. TV-14-DLV/ TV-MA-LV (September 5 2010-December 31 2013) Legend Of The Spaceman. TV-PG-LSV/ TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA-L (December 10 2013- December 2015 ) News@6. TV-14-DLSV (November 1 2010- ) Walking Geeks. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA-SV (July 20 2011- April 1 2016 ) John And The Strangers. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA (Feburarty 17 2014- ) Just Chickens. TV-PG-DLV/ TV-14-DLSV (Janurary 23 2013- Feburary 1 2014) Weird Video Games. TV-PG-DLSV/ TV-14-V (September 5 2010- May 5 2012) Odd11. TV-PG-DLV/ TV-14-V. (April 17 2012- April 18 2014) The Pony Kid. TV-PG-DLSV/ TV-14-DV/ TV-MA (April 1 2013- April 18 2014) Banned. TV-Y7-FV/ TV-PG-DLSV/ TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA (March 10 2013-July 1 2014) Locks. TV-14-DLS. (September 5 2010- ) Echoing. TV-14-LSV/ TV-MA-V. (April 21 2014- ) Cartoon Talk Show. TV-PG-DLV/ TV-14-DL/ TV-MA (May 22 2013-) Life At College. TV-PG-DLS/ TV-14-DLSV. (May 8 2014- May 9 2015 ) The Stupid Show. TV-PG-DLSV/ TV-14-DLSV. (May 16 2014- ) That Hand Puppet Show TV-PG-DL/ TV-14. (August 5 2014- ) Let The Games Begin. TV-14-DLSV. (September 5 2014- November 13 2015) The Pop Kid Show. TV-14-DLV/ TV-MA-L. (September 5 2014- January 1 2016 ) The Diaries of Maurice TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA-LV (September 2 2015- ) Extreme Fire Wrestling (Live) TV-14-LV (February 27 2015 - ) Pearman TV-14-DLSV/TV-MA (November 13 2015- ) WTFHS II TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA-LSV (September 2019) Syndicated Programming MonsterIslandBuddies. TV-PG-DLV/ TV-14-DLS/ TV-MA (July 26 2013- ) CreepyPasta. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA-LSV (October 31 2010- ) YTP. TV-PG-DLV/ TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA-L (September 5 2010- ) Dick Figures. TV-14-DLV/ TV-MA-L. (March 7 2013- ) Two Time Travelling Idiots. TV-14-DLSV (April 11 2014- ) Happy Tree Freinds. TV-MA-V. (March 7 2013- ) Angry Video Game Nerd. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA-L (June 23 2013- ) Monty Python's Flying Circus. TV-14. (April 22 2014- ) Salad Fingers. TV-14-V/ TV-MA. (May 9 2014- January 1 2016) Nostalgia Critic. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA-L. (May 9 2014- ) Code Geass: Lelouch of The Rebellion. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA (May 17 2014- ) Code Geass: R2. TV-14-LV/ TV-MA (Following Completion of Code Geass) Soul Eater. TV-PG-LSV/ TV-14-DLSV. (May 17 2014- ) Full Metal Alchemist. TV-PG-DLSV/ TV-14-LV. (May 17 2014- ) FMA: Brother Hood. TV-PG-DLV/ TV-14-LV/ TV-MA-V. (May 17 2014- ) CowBoy Bebop. TV-14-LV. (May 17 2014- ) Neon Genesis: Evangelion. TV-PG-DLSV/ TV-14-DLV/ TV-MA (July 30 2014- ) Tengen Toppa: Gurren Laggan. TV-14-DLSV. (August 2 2014- ) DBZ:Abridged (The Parody Series). TV-PG-DLV/ TV-14-DLS. (August 5 2014- ) Spooks TV-MA-LSV (October 31 2015- ) Commanding Officers TV-MA-LV (November 7 2015- ) Kitchen TV-14-DLSV/TV-MA-LSV (November 7 2015- ) Un-Renewed Syndicated Programs MAD. TV-PG-LV. (September 10 2010-September 14 2014) Teenage Pokemon. TV-14-DLS/ TV-MA-S (March 16 2014-January 1 2015 ) Heil Honey I'm Home. TV-14. (April 1 2014- November 6 2015) Salad Fingers. TV-14-V/ TV-MA. (May 9 2014- January 1 2016) Dark Side Presents (In Order as They air/supposed to air) The Final Ghosts. TV-14-LV The Force. TV-14 Day Care. TV-14-LV The Revenge. TV-14-D Ditch'd. TV-PG-DLV The Z TV-PG Generation Series TV-PG-DLV/ TV-14-V BANG TV-14-LV BAANG TV-14 Six TV-PG-L Goo Man TV-PG-V Beserker TV-MA Diamond TV-PG-DLV 2006: Psychosis TV-PG-L Brainiac TV-PG-DLV More to come soon... Films Team Commando: The Launch. TV-MA-LV Titanic III. TV-14-DLSV Dick Figures The Movie. TV-MA-L WTFHS in The High School's Sh*tty Movie. TV-MA-LSV Kitchen: Real and Raunchy TV-MA-LSV Collaborated Projects MAD The Reserection. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA-L ToTheTop. TV-MA-LSV The SpDinner Show. TV-PG-DLSV/ TV-14-DLSV Specials/ One Shots ASDFmovies. TV-PG-LV LazerCollections. TV-14-DLV 'Family Friendly EnterTainment'. TV-MA-LSV A Giant Turtle Takes on The World. TV-PG-DLSV .Mov Series. TV-MA-LSV Upcoming Shows/ Projects Meow Town. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA-S Stuck In Hell. TV-MA-LSV Sucessful Pilots LegendsOfTheSpaceMan Demo. TV-G News@4. TV-14-D Heil Honey I'm Home. TV-14 The Echoing. TV-MA-V Meow Town. TV-14-DSV Stuck In Hell. TV-MA Pilots awaiting a Decision Childhood Ruiner. TV-MA-S Nocturne(After Completion Of YearsOfHell). TV-14-LV Screw Reality. TV-14-DLSV The Happy Wheels Show. TV-MA-V Racisist News. TV-MA-L Legos For All Ages. TV-14-LV Scrapped Projects Camp: What? TV-14-DLV Programming Blocks These are the list of blocks that either air new shows/ movies and showing which days they air and at what time. Horrific Mondays. (TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA-LSV) 12:00-1:00 am. Monday Extremely Late Zone. (TV-Y7-FV/ TV-PG-DLSV/ TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA-LS) 2:00-5:00 am. Tuesday Original Fridays. (TV-PG-DLSV/ TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA-LSV) 9:00pm-12:30am. Friday Special Thursdays. (TV-PG-DLSV/ TV-14-DLV/ TV-MA-LSV). 9:00-11:30pm Anime Action Pack. (TV-PG-DLSV/ TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA-V). 5:00- 7:30 pm. Saturdays Sunday at The Cinema. (TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA-LSV) 9:00pm-End of Film Dark Side Presnets. (TV-PG-DLV/TV-14-DLSV/TV-MA) 12:30 am at the first day of each month Schedule For the Current Schedule see (Link Coming Soon). The schedule will be changed when new shows are added Suggestions * (kinda like what vision does) '' Post 'em here with proper links if something the show is on this wiki or another wiki. If I like them then congrats to ya, your show is syndicated here. '(yes this is ''ONE '''thing anyone on here can edit freely) * Commanding Officers (TV-MA-LV) '(YAAH MAN) 'will start airing Nov.7 @ 9pm! (et) * Spooks (TV-MA-LSV) '(SUPER KAMI DEADMAN ALLOWS THIS) 'will start airing Oct.31 @10pm! (et) * Kitchen (TV-14-V to TV-MA-LV) all episodes are TV-MA uncut. Also has a movie Kitchen: Real and Raunchy '(YUP, und A YAS FOR DAS MOVIE) '''the series will start airing Nov.7 @ 9:30pm(et)! The Movie will has it's TV premier on Nov.29 @9pm(et) Dark Side Awards Coming in the next few months need more stuff before an actual page comes into existence (that and it's not like anyone here else is doing an awards show) Dark Side Radio A radio station launched by Dark Side Studios in August of 2015 that airs on a live, 24/7 stream on the official Dark Side website and has a channel on siruis XM that plays mainly Metal and Rock music of many sub-genres. This usually announces sweepstakes winners and on every Saturday it plays the Dark Side website's album of the week poll conducted thru Sunday - Friday Category:Syndicated Programs Category:Pilots Category:Channels Category:TV Channels